This invention relates to photolysis. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the production of hydrogen from hydrogen sulfide. In a further aspect of this invention it relates to the photolysis of hydrogen sulfide to produce hydrogen. In another of its aspects it relates to the photolysis of hydrogen sulfide in liquid solutions. In still another aspect of this invention it relates to the presence of alkaline compounds in liquid solutions useful in the photolysis of hydrogen sulfide.
The photolysis of hydrogen sulfide using light in the visible range is important because it makes possible the use of our most abundant and cheapest source of energy--the sun. It is readily recognizable that the ability to destroy a noxious pollutant by treating an aqueous solution of the pollutant with solar energy can be an economical advantage. It is also recognizable that the use of hydrogen sulfide as an economical source of hydrogen and sulfur can also be of great importance.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for the photolysis of hydrogen sulfide to produce hydrogen. It is another object of this invention to provide a process for the production of hydrogen that is dependent upon the use of solar energy. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for the destruction of hydrogen sulfide that is ecologically sound and that is dependent on the use of solar energy.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon study of this specification, the drawings, and the appended claims.